Chasing A Girl Who's Chasing Her Dreams
by daisyparedes77
Summary: One Shot: Ron and Hermione think deeply about each other. They're walking in the same field. They're going in the same direction. But she's too fast, and he can't keep up. They walk alone and they don't even know it. Hermione is taking paths and Ron is stumbling through underbrush ... he's just chasing a girl who's chasing her dreams ...


_Chasing a Girl Who's Chasing Her Dreams_

Early in the morning it was, for me to be sneaking down the creaky steps of the Burrow. I looked up when I passed _his_ bedroom. He was sleeping soundly without a doubt, and the thought of being in there with him turned my heart over a few times in my chest. Nonetheless, I continued on. Quietly then, and when I made sure no one was watching, I slipped out the back door. As soon as my face met the sun for the longest time, I sighed contently. The soft, morning wisp of the wind brushed my cheeks, and I refrained from watching the sun set fire to the clouds and let my eyelids drift in the winds wake. And, for a moment, I simply felt like running. Running to nowhere and beyond and never returning to prove to everyone that I could do everything they said I couldn't. Dreams and wishes sparked and set aflame inside of me and I started walking, then, to the tall grass surrounding the Burrow's property line. The tall wall, though shamelessly innocent, seemed to rattle with danger and the unknown. I hesitated for a second before walking through.

;;;;

I lay in bed, thinking of _her_, when I heard a soft '_creak' _from the steps protruding off the landing outside the door of our room. I stole a glance at my brother before slipping off the bed and tip-toing to the closed door. I could hear the faintest footsteps, growing softer and quieter every second, before they were gone. I ever-so-quietly turned the knob on the door before stepping onto the abandoned, empty, landing. Just as quietly as the previous person, I followed down-stairs. I smiled to myself when I saw that it was her. She, obviously in the false state of mind that she was alone and unseen, slipped out the backdoor. I watched from the small window in the door as she looked around for a while. Before I could open the old, worn door and say anything or attempt to scare her, she began to walk toward the overgrown grass around the Burrow. I wanted to tell her not to, and I had a right mind to, before she disappeared into the tall blades.

;;;;

The green grass was tickling my cheeks, arms, and neck. The rocks and dead grass crunched beneath my bare feet. I closed my eyes and allowed the wind to guide me through the mysterious, yet beautiful labyrinth. I glanced up, and my pupils screamed in protest of the sun shining through the blades of grass, which was black when silhouetted by the great, yellow, ball of light in the sky. Suddenly, a welcomed interruption cut through the deafening silence of the earth around me: the crisp, soft wind, and the whispering sound that came from the blades of grass as they brushed against each other like people that act as if they are more than friends, when they aren't and will never be. I heard a voice. A quite familiar voice… It called my name, this voice that I knew and have come to grow excited whenever I happened to catch even small lengths of it. It was _his _voice that I could hear shouting my name. I opened my eyes and turned back, expecting him to be there, smiling at me. But he wasn't.

;;;;

Without any hesitation whatsoever, I followed her once again. She had gone in only a few seconds before me, but already I'd lost her in the great nothingness that was tall bloody grass. I called out to her, yelling so she would hear me, but no response came back. Reluctantly, I continued to shout, despite the fact everyone else back at the Burrow might hear me and awaken. I pushed grass that stood over my tall stature out of my way frantically, trying to catch any small glimpse of her small, yet surprisingly strong, figure. But she was nowhere.

;;;;

I stood firm and planted to the spot, as if pretending I was one of the stalks of grass surrounding me. I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to continue forward, without any knowledge or indication of what lied ahead. One great desire I had always wished for, yet had never been granted the pleasure, was to explore what no one ever had before me, and to call home what others called the unknown. And was this place not the unknown? Was this not somewhere, was this not a situation where most would say, "Nonsense, much too dangerous. Turn back." It was. And that was why I wanted to be here, planted to the ground, hugged by Earth's green, absorbing an other-worldly light that most take for granted. No, this was where I would stay, as much as I'd like to turn back and find him. But what was the point of me turning back on what I was deprived from, and he was given freely, when all he had to do to find me was keep moving onward?

;;;;

At this boiling point, I cared not for the itching the bloody grass was giving me, or the small shots of pain piercing the soles of my feet, or the sweltering heat bearing down on me. I only cared for the fact that she was here; that was my business in a place where I did not belong, nor ever wanted to be in again. I called to her, again and again, hoping, wishing, she would hear and shout in reply, but she did not. The fact that she could most likely hear me, yet was choosing not to answer my desperate calls, was even more horribly irritating that the din of the earth around me. Pushing and running further into hell, I wondered if she found this place as irritating and pointless as I did. But, if I knew her at all, I'd say she found the sun a friend, and the rocks beneath her feet pedestals for her to tread upon, and she'd probably agree that the green maze was altogether breathtaking. I huffed and set on even deeper into this field, not because the way she saw it altered the way I did, but because she saw it breathtaking and this land had the same effect on her, as she did on me.

And with that much said, it's fairly safe to conclude I'd go to the ends of the world for this girl, in this case a field, no matter how many times she might choose her dreams over me, or forced me to follow her into my nightmares, whether she knows it or has control over it or not. This girl is on a journey to see everything everyone told her she would never see, and I'm honestly in no position to make her stop and wait for me. She might never turn back to wait for the boy whose heart she stole, but she can bet he'll never stop moving onward, trying desperately to catch up.


End file.
